mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Douglas Lima vs. Steve Carl
The fight was in the quarterfinals of the Bellator season five welterweight tournament. It was also Douglas Lima's Bellator debut. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Lima looked very relaxed early. He had his hands quite low, but Carl had them lower. Lima landed a leg kick. Four thirty-five. Carl dropped Lima with a right hand and landed another. He ate an upkick as he pounced, Carl rolled defending a leglock, Lima reversed on top nicely to guard missing a big right. Four fifteen. Wow that was a good little flurry of action. Lima was still a bit hurt there. Four minutes. Carl had wrist control. Carl tried to work rubber guard. Three thirty-five. He wanted a triangle. Lima escaped danger for the moment. Lima landed a good right hand there. Three fifteen. Lima stood kicking the leg and let Carl up, landing a blocked high kick.C arl had his hands low. Three minutes. Carl blocked another high kick. Lima narrowly missed a counter one-two. Carl slipped and stood, blocking a high kick. Two thirty. Lima landed a hard leg kick. Carl missed a lazy spinning back kick high. Two fifteen. Lima was still tentative as Smith noted. Two minutes as Lima landed a counter left hook and grazed the chin with a high kick. Lima got a trip takedown and came down to side control after a moment. Great fight thus far. One thirty-five. Lima landed a few right hands, Carl quickly regained the half-butterfly guard. One fifteen. The ref wanted work. Lima passed back to side control nicely. One minute. Lima missed an armbar attempt and Carl spun out. Lima kicked the leg. Carl stood up. Carl's hands were low. Thirty-five. His hands were DOWN. Carl landed a leg kick. Fifteen. Lima landed an inside kick. Lima stuffed a double to the clinch and had the body lock briefly. The first round ended. 10-9 Carl but close. The second round began and they touched gloves. Carl caught a leg kick for a single to guard. Lima got a nice leg sweep on top, Carl worked towards a leglock. Four thirty. Lima escaped standing over Carl, came down to the butterfly guard. Four fifteen. Lima passed to half-guard. Lima had the forearm in the throat there. Four minutes. He landed a right hand. Carl regained guard. Carl landed three or four rights from the bottom. Three thirty-five. Carl wanted a triangle. Lima stood out. Three fifteen as Carl stood blocking a hard high kick. Carl blocked a body kick. Three minutes. Lima blocked a high kick and another. Two thirty-five. Lima was breathnig heavily. Lima landed an inside kick. Lima landed a left hook. Two fifteen remaining. Lima sprawled stuffing a telegraphed double, Carl pulled butterfly guard. Two minutes as Lima passed to half-guard. Carl worked for a kimura. He was really working hard for it. Lima passed to side control. Lima stepped over towards an armbar, Carle scaped and Lima stood over him. One thirty remaining. Lima came back down to side control. One fifteen. Ricardo Almeida was one of the judges. Lima landed three or four right hands. He stood out. One minute as Lima came down with a big left to side control. Carl gave up the back. Shit. He regained half-guard working another kimura. Thirty-five remaining. Carl abandoned the attempt. Carl worked left hammerfists from the bottom. Fifteen. Lima landed a pair of short right hands. The second round ended. 10-9 Lima. The third round began and they touched gloves. Carl blocked a hard body kick. Lima landed a hard leg kick. Lima landed a good left hook. Four thirty-five. Carl faked a flying knee. Four fifteen. Lima landed a leg kick there, Carl was hurt. Lima landed a right hook. Carl looked towards the commentators when they said they thought he was hurt and he shook his head as he ate the right hook. Lima landed a good leg kick there. Three thirty-five as Lima landed a straight right, Carl pulled half-guard. Lima landed three left hands. Three fifteen. Lima worked for a kimura of his own. Three minutes as he kept trying to isolate that arm. He passed to side control. Carl regained half-guard. Two thirty-five as Carl worked yet another kimura. Two fifteen. Carl abandoned the attempt. Two minutes as Lima landed a pair of right hammerfists there. Lima passed to side control. One thirty-five. Lima mounted. One fifteen. Lima landed a left and had the back with an instant body triangle. Carl turned to guard! One minute. Carl defended a triangle. Carl landed a right hand and another and another. Thirty-five. Carl passed to half-guard. He nearly mounted there. Fifteen. Lima was curling up protectively. The third round ended. 10-9 Lima. 29-28 Lima, possibly 30-27. Almeida scored it 29-28, the other two both scored it 30-27, all unanimously for Lima.